Bad Days, Scotch and Surprises
by Minion Of Sekhmet
Summary: Adam and Gina, twenty years ago when they lived together in the ’80s. Written for Valentines Day. AdamGina, obviously!


**Bad Days, Scotch and Surprises**

_A/N: Something special for Valentine's Day. I haven't seen any Adam/Gina fics, and I always liked that ship. Takes place roughly twenty years ago, when they lived together in the eighties. I hope I got the characters right, I hate being OOC. Please leave a review; it was surprisingly hard to keep in character and I'd like to know how I went._

_Disclaimer: The Bill and all its characters are not mine, I am not making any money from this fic. None, zip, zilch, nada!_

With a weary sigh, Sergeant Gina Gold opened the door to her shared flat and staggered through the door. _What a day,_ she thought as she massaged her temples. Kicking off her shoes, Gina walked barefoot to the couch in the living room and flopped down on it, moaning in relief as her back came into contact with the soft cushions on the lounge. Now, if only she had a nice bottle of scotch to sooth her frazzled nerves…

As if on cue, a glass containing the golden liquid appeared at her side. Gina smiled up at the man holding it.

"Bad day?" PC Adam Okaro asked, sitting down on the edge of the couch, eyebrows raised bemusedly at the look of gratitude on Gina's face.

"Hmmmph, you can say that again. Various squabbles amongst the PCs, one large case of wasting police time, an even larger case of paperwork, oh, and to top it all off, some crim decided it would be fun to ignore my 'stop, police' and tried to hit me with a baseball bat." Gina let her head rest back on the pillows of the lounge, oblivious to Adam's shocked and concerned expression.

"Gina! Are you alright? What do you mean baseball bat? How-" Adam reached over and took Gina's hand, looking rather horrified.

With a small smile, Gina held up her other hand. "Now, now Adam, I'm a big girl, I can look after myself. It was nothing, he had lousy aim anyway."

Adam let out a snort and shook his head. "How is it with two sentences you can destroy my concerned persona?" He shrugged. "Ah well, who am I to try and match wits with the infamous Gold Wit?" he asked, shaking his head.

Adam headed back to the kitchen leaving Gina and her good friend, a glass of Scotch', alone. Shooting a suspicious look at the door that Adam had disappeared through, she frowned. Gina Gold wasn't a sergeant for nothing, and she could read her younger lover well: something was up.

Adam reappeared a few minutes later, oblivious to Gina's suspicion. "Dinner's ready, it's in the kitchen. You going to get up and eat at the table, or lie there all night?"

Raising her eyebrows, the sergeant in question mock glared up at him. "Just for that, I'll let you struggle with your paperwork and note tomorrow_ without_ my help."

Adam chuckled as he steered her towards the kitchen. "Then I'll make sure I work extra hard at my nick so I don't have to bring my work home. But maybe _this_ will help make up for heinous comments." As he finished speaking, Adam opened the door to the kitchen and Gina, unable to completely contain her surprise, let out a slight gasp. Their small dinner table was set out beautifully, complete with a vase of flowers (roses, it seemed to Gina's eyes), two candles were lit and glowing and a bottle of wine was ready to be opened.

She could smell delicious aromas of chicken, herbs and other tantalising flavours wafting from sauce pans and bowls sitting on the benches, and unless her eyes were deceiving her, there seemed to be some sort of dessert atop a counter. Obviously Adam had been cooking for quite awhile. She wondered idly what other hidden talents her younger lover possessed.

Gina turned to him, her face a picture of rare shock but her questions were halted when Adam held up a hand.

"Just to say thank you, Gina. You've been an important part of my life for the past year and I needed to say that…well, and that I love you." At that moment Adam Okaro's face showed his (relative) youth and Gina Gold could feel her usually cold thirty seven year old heart melt. Who knew that this lad in his late twenties would be the one to melt the ice queen?

With a smile, she pulled a startled Adam to her, kissing him soundly, because, really, what _other_ answer was there to a statement like that?

_Finis_


End file.
